Fear The Living/Issue 7
This Is Issue 7 of Fear The Living, titled Those Runs. This is the first issue of Arc #2. Issue 7 "Guys get Micheal, Jessie, and Rosita to the infirmary, NOW" I yell at the wide eyed group. They get the three to the infirmary and I limp over there. We only have one medic in the group, excluding me. Someones gonna die, I just don't want them to. I have to make a desicion, do I help Jessie or Micheal. One of them saved me, the other has been one of my best friends. I reach the infirmary, I still haven't made a desicion, who do I save. Martha quickly starts to operate on Rosita. I look at Micheal and Jessie. "Kid my time is up, she's still got potential save her" Micheal says in a low whisper. I look at him, the intensity in his eyes spoke it all. "I'm sorry" I say to him, Sealing his fate. I run over to Jessie and see she was shot in the stomache. This makes it harder, I cut open her stomache and take out the bullet. I grab some thread and a needle near me and sew up her stomache. I take some bandages and put it on her. "Keep pressure on the wound" I yell at Daniel. I run across the room to Micheal, dodging everyone starring at the wounded. I finally reach him and see his wound is getting infected. I put pressure to stop his bleeding, but I'm to late, he's lost to much blood. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" I tell him. "It's all right kid, my time is up, I saved you, in turn I saved all the people you have saved, remember these words Ken, save one person, it's like saving the whole world" Micheal said to me, bleeding, and quiet. "You know, someone's gonna have to put me down, I would prefer if it was you, I consider you like a son, I was their when we saved you, and I've tried my best protecting you since then, giving your uncle tips and all" He said. I looked at him, he closed his eyes and his pulse stopped. I took out my gun and pointed it at his head. I tried to pull the trigger but I couldn't, all the shit that has happened to recently, after all the people I have had to put down, and I can't put down Micheal. I pulled on the trigger, but I still couldn't do it. Daniel grabbed the gun and pushed me to the side. He pointed the gun to micheal's head and said "sorry, man, sorry I couldn't help you". He pulled the trigger and looked at me "Hope you're happy" he said. After a while I started to dig Micheal's grave, just Fuck, that man saved me, and I couldn't repay the favor, I'm gonna kill Wesley next chance I get, and I'm not gonna even fucking hesistate. I keep digging, harder ever time, like hitting the ground is gonna solve my problems. I see a biter approaching the minituare fence we built. I get a good grip on the shovel and go outside the fence, I slam the shovel against the Biters head, I keep repeating that until I see another one approach, I do the same. I keep doing that to the walkers that appear. "The hell are you doing Ken" I hear Jayci yell to me. "Just blowing off some steam" I yell back. "Get back in the fence, it's dangerous out there" She tell me. I get back in the fences and look at her "It's dangerous here to" I tell her. "I know you feel responsible for Micheal's death, but that wasn't your fault, he told you to save Jessie" She tells me. "I could have saved him, If I was just faster" I tell her. "If you were just faster Jessie would be dead and you would be digging two graves" She says, she gives a sigh and says "Have I ever told you how my mother died". "No you haven't" I respond. "Well we stayed in our car for a night, the biters appeared, I escaped over the sunroof, tried to create a distraction, but when my mom tried to escape she accidently kicked the button to close the sunroof and got stuck, biters started to eat her from the waist down, I tried to shoot her as her last request but I got her shoulder, she fell into the car and they ate her, I wasn't responsible for her death, just responsible for not putting her out of her misery, and your not responsible for Micheal's death" She said. "Thanks, and sorry for what happened" I tell her. I walk back into the school and went into my room. Maybe some sleep would do me good. I wake up and eat breakfast. I give the supply runners yet another day off so I can blow off some steam. "I'll go with you, Karen said she'd go too" Evan told me. I told him okay and we put on the riot gear. Most of the area we've checked has been cleared out, so we've decided to go to King County, haven't checked their. After th awkward ride we get out of the car and see everything surrounded in Ziplines, posts, cages with rats, bamboo traps, and barb wire. We travel through them, not getting a scratch thanks to the gear. After a while we hear a loud yell. "STOP RIGHT THERE" The voice said. "We're friendly" I told him. He pointed his gun at Karen and I tackled her out of the way, the bullet hit the ground. "Thanks" She told me. We hid behind a wall with Evan, biters started to approach. "Run throught traps, we'll lose them their" I said. "But we won't loose the physco" Evan said. I looked around, Bullets whizzing past the wall, some hitting it, Biters approaching from every corner. What were we gonna do. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues